Finance
by Fujita-Ryou
Summary: Cerita tentang sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terhapus dari ingatan seorang laki-laki dari keluarga Kuchiki.


**FINANCE**

Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada senpai-senpai yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca ODM dan bahkan me-_review-_nya. Saran dan perbaikan kalian sangat berarti, agar saya jauh dari kesalahan lagi!  
Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!

**M(_,_)M**

Saya juga minta maaf karena ODM masih belum ada lanjutannya. Idenya ga jalan. Yah...ODM sebenarnya udah selesai sih... Nah, sebagai permohonan maaf saya persembahkan sebuah songfic. Semoga berkenan dan bersedia me-_review_. ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo-sensei

Song: Harmony of December by Kinki Kids

Author: - Soul of Wisteria Field -

Editor: - Soul of Darkness God -

Warning: Chara disini OOC, maaf lagi-lagi ga bisa buat seperti aslinya, he...he... ^^v. Tapi saya sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak menyimpang.

**Ga suka? Tidak ada larangan keluar kok!**

**Masih nekat baca? Jangan menghina, tapi beri saran yang membangun! Okeh!**

**

* * *

Kawaita kitakaze ga hyururi ochiba wo atsumeteru  
"Konya wa yuki ga furi souda ne," ureshi sou na koe de  
Itsumo no kouen ni kyou wa shizuka na yoru ga kuru  
Tsunai da yubi ga totemo yasashii futari kiri no ondo**

Dry north wind, leisurely collecting falling leaves  
"It looks like it will snow tonight," you said with a happy tone  
In the park at normal times, waiting for tonight to come quietly  
Interweaved fingers has very gentle temperature that belongs only to two persons

**Futo kizukeba itsumo tonari de waratteru**  
**Boku no kokoro ni saku hana**

Suddenly noticing, you always smiling by my side  
Just like flowers blooming in my heart

* * *

'Ketika aku menutup mata yang akan tampak jelas adalah bayanganmu. Seakan sebuah mesin waktu, menarik ku kembali kemusim gugur, dimana sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan terjadi.'

Malam itu angin kering dari utara berhembus agak kencang. Angin itu seakan menuntun semua orang untuk datang ke sebuah festival yang diadakan di sebuah taman. Taman itu terdapat di kota Seireitei. Seireitei adalah sebuah kota yang terkenal sebagai tempat orang-orang elit tinggal, contohnya saja pemilik perusahaan Kuchiki, pemilik rumah sakit terbesar yaitu keluarga Unohana, hingga yakuza dari klan Zaraki yang terkenal hingga kota sebelah. Kota ini juga terpilih sebagai kota idaman mendahului kota Karakura. Di Seireitei, terdapat sebuah tradisi unik yaitu mengadakan festival musim gugur di taman paling indah di tengah kota. Festival ini tentu saja dilaksanakan oleh Gubernur Yamamoto dibantu oleh para petinggi Seireitei dan pimpinan perusahaan-perusahaan terkemuka.

Saat festival bila memasuki taman, pemandangan yang terlihat adalah sambutan dari pepohonan yang berhiaskan lampu warna-warni yang menambah semarak malam indah itu. Sepanjang mata memandang akan ditemukan puluhan pasang sejoli yang tentu tidak ingin melepaskan momen ini. Dari sekian banyak pasangan yang ada di taman, tampak satu pasangan yang benar-benar terlihat tidak biasa.

Pasangan itu tampak serasi dengan kimono yang membalut tubuh mereka. Mereka tampak asik berjalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan gugurnya dedaunan yang telah berubah warna. Sosok sang laki-laki terlihat dingin. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang tampak berhiaskan Kenseikan yang merupakan lambang dari salah satu diantara empat keluarga bangsawan terkenal di Seireitei. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu terus saja memandang lembut perempuan yang ada disampingnya. Berbeda dengan sikapnya yang terkesan tidak peduli.

Sang perempuan terlihat cantik dan begitu mungil, bertolak belakang dengan laki-laki tinggi yang ada disebelahnya. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam. Helaian rambut yang ada di tengah wajahnya tampak asik menari ditiup angin musim gugur. Dia terus saja tersenyum dalam diam. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Senyum yang selalu terukir itu membuat sang lelaki bingung hingga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua duduk di dekat kolam, wajah perempuan yang sayu itu akhirnya menoleh pada laki-laki yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya ini. Matanya yang berwarna ungu kebiruan tampak berkilat senang ketika beradu pandang dengan mata milik laki-laki yang sangat mencintainya ini. Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir sehingga membuat laki-laki itu tertarik untuk mengetahui pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Hisana?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sepertinya salju akan turun nanti malam, Byakuya-sama!" jawabnya dengan nada gembira.

"Hn. Itu berarti musim dingin akan segera tiba," balas Byakuya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Byakuya kembali menatap Hisana. "Terima kasih, kau selalu menemaniku jalan-jalan malam-malam begini," lanjutnya sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Hisana.

Saat itu Hisana hanya tersenyum dan merapatkan jarak mereka hingga semakin dekat. Mereka kembali menikmati malam yang semakin indah. Detik itu Byakuya sadar, senyum Hisana yang terukir ketika disampingnya, selalu saja membawa musim semi dalam hatinya. Memekarkan bunga cinta yang semakin besar dan semakin besar.

**

* * *

Kimi ni aitai ima aitai hanareta ichibyou mo  
Boku no omoi wa yosora samayou shiroi hane sa  
Kimi wo daite habataite towa yorimo kanata e  
Kienai de ite kono koi yo zutto**

Want to see you See you now Even if separated for one second  
My love is The white wings extended in the night sky  
Want to hug you Fly to the other side that is farther than far  
Do not allow this love to disappear Forever

* * *

'Entah kenapa air mataku selalu saja ingin tumpah ketika mengingatnya. Kau mungkin akan tertawa melihatku yang biasanya kuat dan dingin sekarang lemah seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan untuk melihatmu. Memelukmu dengan erat.'

Hari ini sama seperti musim gugur itu. Daun-daun pepohonan tetap berubah warna. Byakuya juga masih tetap melakukan kebiasaannya yaitu berjalan menikmati malam. Semua tetap sama hanya saja yang berbeda adalah Hisana, perempuan yang selalu menemaninya, tersenyum disampingnya, mengetahui kelemahannya, dan perempuan yang begitu dicintainya, tidak ada lagi.

Musim semi dua tahun lalu, Hisana telah meninggal dunia karena penyakit yang lama dideritanya. Dia meninggalkan orang yang sangat membutuhkannya sendirian. Meninggalkan orang yang rela melanggar peraturan keluarga gara-gara mencintainya dengan sebuah permohonan, kata "maaf" dan seulas senyuman.

"Aku ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin memelukmu. Hisana," kata Byakuya sambil menatap langit. "Andai cintaku adalah sayap putih yang terbentang di langit malam ini. Sudah pasti aku akan terbang ke tempatmu dan tidak akan kuijinkan kau meninggalkan cintaku ini. Selamanya," lanjutnya dambil tersenyum getir.

**

* * *

Isogashi sou na machi ni umarenai yasashisa ga aru  
Michi wo yukikau hohoemi miru to ryoukatta natte omoeru****  
Kimi no negai koto ga kanau you ni  
Boku wa sotto mamotte yukunda**

In this busy city, there is a tenderness that does not make me feel hidden  
On the streets, I see this type of smile, I feel "really good"  
Me who hopes that your wish could come true  
Quietly, I guarding your side

* * *

'Kelembutan senyummu yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman, kini tidak bisa ku pandangi lagi.'

Di tengah kota Seireitei yang sibuk ini, Byakuya melewati harinya dengan memenuhi permintaan Hisana untuk mencari dan merawat adiknya yang lama ia tinggalkan. Walaupun Hisana tidak lagi ada di sampingnya, Byakuya berusaha tenang memimpin perusahaan dan menjadi kepala keluarga Kuchiki dengan caranya sendiri. Saat Byakuya terpuruk ia akan berlari dan menyendiri memandangi foto mendiang istrinya itu.

Setahun berlalu, Byakuya akhirnya menemukan Rukia, adik Hisana. Sebuah permohonan dari orang yang paling dicintainya akhirnya berhasil dikabulkan sehingga membuat Byakuya merasa sedikit tenang. Berangsur-angsur Byakuya sadar, bahwa Hisana masih ada di dekatnya setelah melihat senyum orang-orang yang dilihatnya dijalan-jalan. Byakuya juga menyadari, Hisana ada dalam hatinya.

"Melihat senyum lembut anak-anak itu, aku merasa kau ada diantara mereka, Hisana," bisiknya sambil melihat anak-anak yang berseliweran di rumah keluarga Unohana, rekan bisnisnya, saat Byakuya dan keluarga serta beberapa staf perusahaannya menghadiri pesta di rumah itu.

"Eh? Kakak bicara apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Hisana.

"Tidak ada. Oh iya bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya kembali dingin seperti biasa.

"Ah, berkat doa Kakak, kehidupan sekolahku berjalan seperti biasa," jawab Rukia sopan.

"Hn. Baguslah," balas Byakuya singkat.

'Hisana, aku harap keinginanmu menjadi nyata di tangan Rukia. Sebagai ganti dirimu, aku yang akan menjaga gadis ini sekuat tenagaku. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, jadi tenanglah di sana' kata Byakuya dalam hati.

**

* * *

Nanimo kisu wo kasane juunigatsu wo kanade you  
Kimi to no hibi n****i boku wa ikite iru yo**

Limited less time kissing you repeatedly Sounding the harmony of December  
Night and day together with you, my life is full of life

**Kimi ni aitai ima aitai donna kotoba yorimo  
Soba ni oide kimi ga iru nara tada sore dake de**

Want to see you, see you now, it's truer than any words  
Accompany me by my side it's sufficient to have you near me

**Kawaita kitakaze ga hyururi ochiba wo atsumeteru  
"Konya wa yuki ga furi sou da ne," kimi to futari**

Dry north wind, leisurely collecting falling leaves  
"It looks like it will snow tonight," spend it together with you

* * *

'Hisana, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Memelukmu. Menciummu berulang kali. Tindakan yang bisa membuktikan ketulusanku daripada kata-kata dinginku yang selalu aku ucapkan. Bersama-sama kita saat musim gugur ini menyuarakan harmoni bulan Desember, penanda musim dingin tiba. Aku ingin siang dan malam kita lewati bersama lagi. Dengan adanya kau didekatku, sudah cukup membuat hidupku penuh semangat.'

Hari ini, di tengah malam musim gugur, Byakuya duduk di taman rumah sambil menutup mata. Seakan-akan ingin merasakan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan ketika mengingat Hisana. Tanpa disadarinya, Rukia dan Renji, asistennya di perusahaan, tengah mendekat ke arahnya sambil kebingungan. Byakuya yang sedang terlelap itu sedang larut dalam pikirannya, kembali teringat kenangan yang terukir indah dalam ingatannya. Kata-kata Hisana saat mereka bersama-sama menikmati festival terngiang kembali.

"Sepertinya salju akan turun nanti malam, Byakuya-sama!"

"Hn. Itu berarti musim dingin akan segera tiba," Byakuya lalu menatap lembut Hisana. "Ayo kita habiskan malam ini berdua saja!" kata Byakuya dengan senyum yang terukir lembut diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja! Tidak hanya malam ini, tapi malam-malam setelahnya aku akan ada disampingmu! Walaupun kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihatku,"

Sementara itu Rukia dan Renji semakin dekat kearah Byakuya. Mereka berdua tampak bingung melihat Byakuya yang duduk dengan wajah tertutup sambil memegang foto seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia. Mereka saling berpandangan ketika panggilan mereka sama sekali tak direspon oleh Byakuya.

"Hei, kenapa Kuchiki-san memegang fotomu? Jangan-jangan dia suka padamu ya?" tanya Renji tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin! Lihat baik-baik foto itu! Dia hanya mirip denganku!" bantah Rukia.

"Iya juga ya, orang kasar sepertimu mana mungkin tersenyum lembut seperti itu!" kata Renji yang berhasil mendapatkan hadiah sebuah pukulan yang membuat Renji terguling-guling di taman itu. "Tapi aneh ya! Kakak sedari tadi kita panggil tak merespon juga!" lanjut Rukia khawatir.

"Apa mungkin dia mati?" kata Renji telah berhasil bangkit dari rasa sakitnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali mendapat hadiah sebuah tendangan di perutnya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam kau, Abarai-san!" kata Byakuya dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Mana mungkin aku mati semudah itu!" lanjutnya.

Byakuya lalu meninggalkan mereka yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi tadi. Saat berjalan menjauhi mereka, samar-samar dia mendengar Abarai Renji berteriak histeris gara-gara melihat senyum yang langka itu. Rukia bahkan mengira kalau Byakuya tengah mabuk, atau kerasukan sesuatu. Mereka tampak menyesal karena tidak membawa kamera ataupun handphone untuk mengabadikan momen paling langka yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara Byakuya masih tersenyum sambil menggenggam semakin erat pigura foto yang ia bawa.

"Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong Rukia, kenapa Kuchiki-san tersenyum ya?" tanya Renji sambil memandang punggung Byakuya yang memancarkan kerinduan.

"Entahlah," jawab Rukia sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Mungkin kakak ingat dengan orang yang paling dicintainya," lanjutnya sambil mengikuti Byakuya yang telah masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Byakuya dan Hisana lalu berjalan berdua menyusuri taman kota Seireitei yang gemerlapan. Pohon-pohon yang berhiaskan lampion-lampion terlihat cantik. Diantarkan angin kering dari utara, mereka berjalan dibawah langit yang bertabur bintang. Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah mereka, yang menandakan hari itu adalah hari yang benar-benar tidak akan tergantikan. Hari yang menjadi kenangan terindah dalam ingatan mereka.

'Terima kasih, Byakuya-sama'

**

* * *

OWARI**

**Author Special Conversation**

**Ryou: **"Ha...ha...maaf, maaf ceritanya gaje lagi. Gomen ne!"

**REI: **"Wah, hasilnya banyak juga ya! Pasti gara-gara review ODM yang bilang ceritamu pendek kan!"

**Ryou: **"Begitulah...saya benar-benar telah berusaha membuat ide ini, semoga berkenan di hati ya! Oh iya, soal lirik lagunya, liriknya setiap kembali ke reffrain ga saya cantumkan! Kalau tiap reff dicantumkan, saya takut ga ada ide," :P

**REI:**"Oh...Osha! Silahkan dinilai ya! Dan ingat..."

**Ryou-REI:**"REVIEW!" ^^


End file.
